


Drabble Collection - Maria Hill/Natasha Romanoff

by Woodface



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-03-17 04:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3514589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woodface/pseuds/Woodface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection for Maria Hill and Natasha Romanoff</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

_Don't sleep._

Her fingers trace along the lines of your face, fleeting touches you try to imprint because when you finally give in, she'll be gone.

_Don't long._

She's given you all she's willing to. It's fast and rough, it's everything you need to wash away the need, but never the ache for more.

_Don't reach._

She'll come to you on her own terms. She'll come and pull your arms around her. She'll fit herself against your body and she'll linger, but only when your eyes have grown weary.

_Don't hold._

She's there, but she's not for you to keep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

"We lost her signal."

Maria stares at the screens covering the wall of the room. The radar that kept track of Black Widow is blank, the vital signs are gone and Maria can't breathe. It's not the first time this has happened. For all of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s precautions, Natasha's disappeared in the middle of an op before.

That doesn't make this any easier.

"Orders, Sir?"

Maria squares her shoulders and turns away from the screens that only give her a view of the rubble that's left after Natasha's fight. They searched every inch of the rubble with no sign of the Black Widow, and if her tracker has gone black as well, that means Romanoff is where she needs to be. Nothing more, nothing less. 

"Cease the search and let cleanup move in," she orders.

"What about the Black Widow?"

It's the usual question and the usual tone. _How can she leave one of their own behind?_ "She'll have to find her own way back."

 

Three weeks. Natasha's gone for three weeks. Maria counts the time in hours unslept. 

She blames those hours for the unsteadiness of her hands as she offers Natasha a cup of cafeteria coffee to get her through the debrief. Natasha's fingers wrap around her hand instead of around the cup, and Maria goes completely still. 

Natasha looks worse for wear, but she's in one piece with nothing broken this time, and Maria breathes a little easier. "Welcome back."

Natasha grins and her thumb brushes quickly over Maria's knuckles before she takes the cup. "Thanks for the coffee."

Later, much later, Maria will bury her face in Natasha's hair and breathe her in. She will let her hands and lips and tongue trace over Natasha's skin and catalogue each bruise and scrape. Later.

"Let's start from when you got rid of your tracker."


	3. Convenient

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

Sleeping with Natasha Romanoff is easy. It's convenient, fast and rough in all the right ways. Natasha's gone before Maria wakes.

It happens once - then again, and again - until it's a regular thing. It is convenient. It's sex, nothing more. 

The first time they kiss is an accident. It's an unguarded moment. Natasha is laughing and Maria is already breathless before she presses their lips together. 

When Maria wakes to find herself spooning Natasha, she knows it's more than convenience. It's still easy to press a kiss to the back of Natasha's neck and go back to sleep.


	4. Catch A Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seductive Kiss prompt for Ezra and Hajabeg. Could be read as a fix to the AoU party, could be read as a different universe entirely.
> 
> Thanks to avesnongrata for the beta.

_How do you catch a spider?_

It's a dare, nothing more. It's a challenge grown from how Natasha's been looking at her the entire evening from across a room filled with too many men and not enough engaging partners. It's a game: they're both bored, and the play of catching Natasha looking at her has been the only thing keeping Maria from calling it an early night.

She's not sure where this tension suddenly came from, if it's been there all along and she just managed to ignore it. She can't ignore it when somehow she finds herself in an empty room with Natasha pressed between her and the glass wall.

_How do you seduce the Black Widow?_

It's a thrill to press into the warmth, Natasha's breath ghosting over her lips, and Maria leans down, her hands pressed against the cool glass behind them. Natasha's lips are soft, pliable, and the arms that slide around Maria's neck draw her further in.

Maria licks at Natasha's upper lip, and she can feel more than hear the quiet gasp. Strong fingers dig into the muscles of her neck, and Maria slips her tongue inside. Natasha tastes of wine and desire, and Maria moans as Natasha wraps a leg around her waist and sucks on her tongue.

It's heady and wanting. Maria's hand slides up Natasha's thigh, slipping under the edge of her skirt. Her fingers strokes over soft skin and powerful muscles. Natasha's skin isn't smooth; there are stories etched into it. Maria wants to read them, wants to trace them like she traces the scar that runs from Natasha's outer thigh to the inside.

Natasha moans against her mouth and rolls her hips, bringing them closer before she bites sharply at Maria's bottom lip. It stings, and Maria pulls back, her head clearing just enough to find Natasha watching her: green eyes blown wide with desire and something that feels so much more than a dare or a game or a challenge.

"Nat-" Maria starts. She gasps as Natasha leans in, licks at her bottom lip, worrying the spot that still hurts. Maria wants to tell her no, wants to tell her all the things.

"Take me home," Natasha whispers, her hands moving to Maria's shoulders as she slowly lowers herself back to the ground. Maria doesn't realise until the pressure is gone how much she'd been holding her up.

"Yes."

_How do you seduce Natasha Romanoff?_

_You don't. She's already caught you in her web, and it's exactly where you want to be._


	5. Soccer AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a drabble for catsandfood

The roar coming from the stands is deafening, a sea of navy blue erupting into loud cheers as on the other end of the pitch, their team just scored again. Natasha Romanoff is dominating the field today, and Maria finds herself swept up in the celebrations just long enough that she’s nearly bowled over when the tiny spitfire number eight jumps on her back. Natasha’s arms and legs squeeze around Maria’s torso, and if Maria’s skin flushes red, it’s because she’s shouting along with everyone else and it has nothing to do with how Natasha pressed a kiss to her cheek.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sentence meme for shatterpath

When the sky lit up, even Maria was at a loss for words. She didn’t doubt - not even for one second, - that Natasha would succeed at her final mission. Maria wished she could have doubted - wished she could have been wrong - as Natasha Romanoff’s life ended in fireworks greater than any she had ever seen before, swallowing up the stars.

“She did it.”

Maria didn’t know who said it; there was only awe and regret in the words. Awe for a friend who gave all she had left to give, who bought forgiveness for a red past with a fiery death. Regret for a world that had to go on without her; regret for a life and a wish unfulfilled.

When the sky dimmed again and the stars returned, they remained pale and dim. Never to be the same again.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First sentence meme for brushfireburn.

“Oh my god, look at you, what the hell did you do to yourself? We need to get you fixed up right away.” A strong hand grips her elbow, and Maria barely has time to register the fire red hair as she’s steered towards the bathroom, not even getting a moment to object or apologise to councilor who’d been trying to chat her up for the past half hour.

“You looked like you could use some rescuing.” Natasha smirks and she releases her hold on Maria, sauntering over towards the full length mirror.

Maria huffs and she relaxes now that she realises her abduction is completely benign and actually rather welcome. “You have no idea,” Maria agrees, watching as Natasha touches up her already perfect make up. Her lips are coloured a dark red, almost purple, and Maria is left staring until green eyes meet hers in the mirror.

“I have some.” Natasha winks at Maria before she turns around and gives Maria an appreciative look that has her fidgeting with the cuffs of her jacket.

Natasha laughs and she steps closer, catching Maria’s hand in hers. Her fingers are warm and surprisingly soft, leaving Maria feeling rough and awkward. Natasha doesn’t seem to notice.

“Dance with me.” It’s not a question, nor is it an order. It’s an invitation. A promise. Maria accepts.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unbetaed ficlet in reaction to this tumblr [post](http://woodface.tumblr.com/post/118227151337/bi0-chem-woodface-bi0-chem-can-we-just-take)

“Thank you.”

The words are soft enough that Maria almost misses them, her thoughts already back on the mission, trying to figure out which contacts would be more useful to get the information they need. She glances up in surprise, finding Romanoff still standing just inside the room. There’s no sign of Tony or any of the others, they’re already gone.

“What?” Maria asks, blinking slowly. She feels a little sluggish, like she just missed something. She must have because Romanoff tilts her head and cocks an eyebrow, giving Maria an appraising look that would have most people fidgeting uncomfortably. Maria resists the urge.

“Thank you,” Romanoff repeats. Maria swears the corner of Natasha’s mouth twitches slightly, like she might just actually be trying not to smile.

“Just doing my job,” Maria shrugs. She glances quickly back at the screen in front of her, but she’s lost the thread of thought now and she’s too much aware of Romanoff still standing there.

“I know,” Romanoff says softly. “Thanks.”

“Any time,” the words slip out automatically, and when Maria looks up, Romanoff is unmistakeably smiling at her. It’s weird enough already, Maria convinces herself the smile is most definitely not followed up by a wink or anything of that nature before Romanoff slips out of the room.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship meme prompt for anon: It’s-the-end-of-the-world kiss
> 
> Thanks to catsandfood for the quick beta.

It's almost beautiful. Who knew the end of a planet could be? Maria thinks maybe she's just delirious, the blood loss finally getting to her. Her side is sticky and warm with it, but soon enough even that won't matter. She watches as another asteroid crashes into the atmosphere, trailing fire and smoke across the sky; weapons even Nick Fury hadn't been paranoid enough to foresee.

"Hill?"

She's not sure when she closed her eyes, but she knows she really must be delirious if her mind is conjuring up visions now.

"Hill! Dammit, Maria!"

Hands pull roughly at her jacket, tugging her up from her position. Maria's eyes fly open, a cry of pain passing from her lips as pain shoots through her body, but the hands don't let go of her. Maria can only stare as she looks into desperate eyes, watches relief pass through them. "You're not supposed to be here."

"Where else would I be?" Natasha's expression softens and the smile she gives Maria would be dizzying if Maria's world wasn't already spinning.

"Away. Safe."

Natasha was supposed to be with the rest of the Avengers on the last ship out. It took a lot of arguing before she managed to convince them that their duty wasn't here fighting a losing battle, but out there to protect the last of humanity; the best humanity had to offer. Natasha always did have problems accepting that she was one of them.

"Nah. Someone's got to watch your back."

"Not this time," Maria argues, but it's too late now. The last shuttle has left, and Natasha is still here. It wasn't supposed to be this way. Maria had only hastened the inevitable by giving up her place on the shuttle out.

"Especially this time."

"Nat-" She never gets to finish the thought, never gets to tell Natasha off. It's too late for that anyway, but Maria thinks that maybe if the world is supposed to end and she's going to be on it, this might just be that way to do it with Natasha's mouth pressed against her own, the taste of metal and Natasha on her lips.


End file.
